joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
God (Digimon)
Summary God is an immeasurably powerful being of ultimate goodness and infinite love that created the Digital World and its laws. He resides within the Digital World's central "Kernel". Power & Stats Tier: At least -1 | Boundless by Tiering System Name: '''God, Kami '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Inapplicable Age: Older than the Digital World Classification: God, Digital Lifeform, being of infinite good and love, Possibly Human. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Created all of the Concepts of the Digital World, including the concept of Digimon themselves), Void Manipulation (Consigned Daemon to a level of non-existence known as being "Deleted"), Creation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Sealing (Sealed ZeedMillenniummon), Omnipresence and Omniscience Attack Potency: Far Beyond True Infinity+ (Created the Digital World and the Great Intent, which composes a numerous amount of layers of existence, Even a plane that is two layers beyond an Infinite Multiverse still represents only a tiny part of the whole totality of its creation.) | Boundless by the Tiering System, Does not have a tier at all (Superior to nearly all abstracts) Speed: Omnipresent (Existed in the void that predated time, space, and distance in the Digital World, fought ZeedMillenniummon and is vastly superior to Quartzmon, infinitely above the likes of Yggdrasill and Homeostasis, who are both beyond time and space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should no doubt be superior to DarknessBagramon and the Royal Knights) Striking Strength: Far Beyond True Infinity+, No freaking tier at all '(Infinitely above the likes of The True Seven Great Demon Lords and far superior to even ZeedMillenniummon, DarknessBagramon, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, Yggdrasill and Quartzmon) '''Durability: Far Beyond True Infinity+ '(So immensely above the power of Homeostasis and Yggdrasil.) '''No freaking tier at all Stamina: Limitless Range: No Tier for Him, Too OP '''(Created the entirety of the contents within the Digital World and Material World Multiverses) | (Created the infinite Digital Multiverse, which is a small part of its creation, and contains at the very least undimension-Dimensional space) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all there is in the Digital World, including every power, ability, trait, and other aspects and the power of Digimon, the Celestial Digimon are extensions of its will) Weaknesses: None Others Notable Wins: Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) TTGL Pokémon Verse Dragon Ball Verse Bruce Lee Chuck Norris The Avengers The X-Men Shrek Segata Sanshiro The Nintendo Verse itself All of Marvel itself All of DC itself ScrewAttack All of Anime itself Google+ Farm Ville Verse The VS Wiki The Joke Battles Wiki Spawn Kratos Physics Scientists Every Exaggerated Character Every Wanked Character Every Downplayed Character Donald Trump Undertale FNAF Digimon Yu-Gi-Oh Bakugan Pokémon Trainer Jacob's Sanity Every Pokémon ROM Hack The Video Game Verse as a whole Cartoon Fight Club Your Waifu Logic John Cena Spongebob Verse Star Wars Verse Harry Potter Verse Everything that has existed Everything that does exist Everything that will exist Everything that doesn't exist Non-Existence The One Above All (Not to be confused with the supreme being) The-One-Above-All (That's the Supreme Being) Notable Losses: He can't lose Inconclusive Matches: He always wins Category:3rd Dimensional Beings] Category:Ageless Category:Summoner Category:Tier 0 Category:Beyond 0 Category:Digimon Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞